Jedipedia:Vorschläge/Das Quellenangabe und Informationssystem in der Jedipedia
Ich muss gestehen, ich war in letzter Zeit ein wenig über das System zur Quellenangabe und die Grenzen des Erlaubten in Punkto Informationsgewinnung sehr frustriert. Insbesondere seit ich mich in der Wookiepedia angemeldet habe, bin ich dort zu der Erkenntnis gelangt, dass sie uns im Bezug auf die Anzahl und den Umfang der Artikel weit übersteigen. Dort sind beispielsweise Artikel über Sith-Lords, die hier in der Jedipedia überhaupt nicht bekannt sind. Und die Bilder erst!!! So eine riesige Anzahl über Bilder von Sturmtruppen habe ich noch nie gesehen. Ich bearbeitete gestern (am 06.03.07) den Artikel über die Rüstung der Sturmtruppen und habe mal einfach so in die Wookiepedia hineingeschaut. Dort war eine riesige Anzahl an Bildern und Informationen im Artikel. Und das wichtigste kommt jetzt: Bei den Quellen die dort verwendet wurden handelte es sich zum Teil um U.S amerikanische Star Wars Fachzeitschriften, die garantiert kaum jemand in Deutschland besitzt und die mit Sicherheit niemals durch deutsche Autoren den Weg in die Jedipedia finden werden. Bisher wurde die Wookiepedia aus dem Grund nicht als offizielle Quelle freigegeben, weil dies ebenso ein Wiki ist, in dem jeder Fehler hineinschreiben kann und man die Informationen nach dem "Stille Post Prinzip" weiter verbreiten würde. Das ist sicher richtig. Jedoch kann man, sollte man die Wookiepedia als Quelle freigeben, falsche Informationen immer überarbeiten und aktualisieren, wenn man es herausfindet. Und in der Wookiepedia finden ja schließlich ebenso Aktualisierungen statt. Deshalb sollte man sich von der Informationsbeschaffung her mehr an die Wookiepedia anlehnen. Daher stelle ich hiermit quasi den Antrag an Premia, Obi-Wan K., Little Ani und RC-9393, das Neuverfassen von Artikeln aus der Wookiepedia zu legalisieren und zu erlauben, dass man Bilder und die Informationen mit Quelle einfach überträgt, ganz offen und klar ohne sie selber überprüft zu haben. Wir spekulieren in der Jedipedia über Sachverhalte aus dem Star Wars Universum, die schon längst in der Wookiepedia durch offizielle Quellen festgehalten wurden. Ich spreche ja nicht vom "abschreiben" von informationen, sondern lediglich von der Informationsentnahme, die der Jedipedia in ihrem gesamten Umfang guttun würde. Ich kann nur nochmals darauf hinweisen, dass wir an manche Quellen von Artikeln niemals selber rankommen werden und das das Übernehmen ein Weg aus der Dunkelheit der Spekulationen wäre. Das Risiko falscher Informationen haben wir ohnehin. Die kann man korrigieren. Mir bereitet es jedenfalls Seelenkummer mit anzusehen, dass ware Schätze an Wissen und Bildern dort lagern und wir alles, nur durch eigene Formulierung der entnommenen Infos und Benutzung entnommener Bilder, einfach bei uns einfügen könnten. Wir machen es uns reichlich schwer. Nur bei den Bildern müssen wir auf den Ursprung achten!!! E.B 15:38, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) * Nun, Du hast natürlich recht, daß die Wookipedia weitaus umfangreicher ist als die Jedipedia. Aber bitte bedenke dabei, daß die Jedipedia auch sehr viel 'jünger' als die Wookipedia ist. Insofern werden wir wohl immer ein bisschen 'hinterher' hinken. Auch denke ich, daß jeder, der möchte, sich Zugang zu den englischsprachigen Quellen verschaffen kann. Unsere Anlehnung an die Wookipedia ist ja schon sehr eng, die deutschsprachigen Artikel in der Jedipedia sind ja mit den englischsprachigen Artikeln der Wookipedia durch die Sprachboxen verlinkt. Das finde ich persönlich ausreichend. Liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 15:47, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) * Wie Jade bereits richtig gesagt hat, hat die WP eine viel größere Mitgliederzahl und ist schon eine Weile länger im Netz unterwegs. Da ist es ganz normal, daß sie einen gewaltigen Informationsvorsprung hat - was aber nicht bedeutet, daß die dortigen Informationen niemals ihren Weg nach hier finden würden. Auch daß die "Fachzeitschriften" hier niemals ankommen werden, ist so nicht korrekt - aufgrund familiärer Bindungen in die USA bekomme ich den SW Insider (das offizielle US-SW-Magazin) und sämtliche meiner SW-Bücher sind auf englisch, sowohl was Sachbücher als auch Romane angeht; viele davon sind hier niemals erschienen. Es liegt also nicht daran, daß die Wookieepedianer Informationen haben, die wir nicht kennen und niemals kennen werden - wir müssen einfach fleißig weiterschreiben und größer werden, denn je mehr Autoren mitschreiben, desto schneller wächst auch unser Projekt. Jetzt auf Biegen und Brechen die WP zu übernehmen, nur "damit hier was geschieht und Artikel kommen" kann nicht der Weisheit letzter Schluß sein - außerdem, niemand hetzt uns?! Meine private Meinung... Gruß! RC-9393 Admin 15:54, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) Ihr habt insoweit sicher Recht, dass wir ja jünger sind und wachsen, aber ein netter Hilfsklon wie du, RC-9393 reicht meiner Meinung nach von der Informationsbeschaffung her kaum aus. Ich meine, wie lange muss ich denn warten, bis ich etwas über die Zusammenhänge von Darth Mauls Tattoowierungen auf einem Sith der Spezies von Mas Amedda lesen kann? E.B 15:59, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) * Noch ein Nachtrag: Ich finde das die Qualität vieler Artikel hier gut bis sehr gut ist (und wir uns gesteigert haben seit ich mich hier angemeldet habe). In meinen Augen sollte Qualität immer vor Quantiät gehen. Ich selbst lese auch englischsprachige SW-Romane und Comics. Zudem kann man bei Amazon und - zumindest hier bei mir - im Comicshop so gut wie alles aus den USA bestellen. Das blinde Übernehmen der WP Quellen kann zudem zu Missverständnissen führen, weil nicht nachvollziehbar ist welche Information aus welcher Quelle stammt. Liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 16:02, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) Und soll sich jetzt jeder Autor hier für 50 Dollar alles teuer aus den USA einfliegen lassen? ich bin Autor und habe Schreibdrang aber keine Quellen mehr. Das ist wie bei einem Rennauto der Formel 1., wenn nicht andauernd im Rennen die Reifen erneuert werden, dann fährt man bald auf den Felgen. ich brauche Quellen Jade, unbedingt Quellen!!!!!!!!! :) E.B 16:06, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) * Und noch ein Nachtrag wegen Bearbeitungskonflikt: RC-9393s Arbeit in allen Ehren, er ist wirklich ein fleißiger Klon, aber ich denke, daß es auch noch einige sehr fleißige Seelen hier in der Community gibt Bild:;-).gif, Little Ani, Ben Kenobi, Modgamers, Yoda41... um nur einige zu nennen. Und sicher werden nach und nach alle grundlegenden Aspekte des SW-Universums bearbeitet sein, liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 16:10, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) P.S.: Die englischsprachigen Originalromane sind auf Grund des günstigen Euro-Standes billiger als die deutschen Bücher... * Ich möchte mich Jade und 93 anschließen. Andererseits verstehe ich natürlich deine Überlegung, E.B. Dazu muss ich aber sagen, wenn wir es uns nicht "schwer" machen würden, wie du schreibst, wäre Jedipedia keine Enzyklopädie mehr, die ihre Informationen auf offiziellen Quellen stützt. Dadurch würde Jedipedia doch reichlich an Glaubwürdigkeit verlieren. Überleg mal welchen Verlauf es gehabt hätte, wenn Wookieepedia anfangs die Enzyklopädie von TheForce.net als Quelle freigegeben hätte. Sie haben es nicht getan, denn sie waren konsequent und sind es immer noch, und genau das sollten wir auch sein und bleiben. Gut Ding will eben Weile haben. Gruß, Premia Admin 16:11, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) Dafür sind die USA auch viel größer und die Resonanz auf die Existenz der Seite ist so groß, dass wir bestimmt noch, wenn man das bisherige Wachstum miteinbezieht 5-7 Jahre brauchen, um deren Umfang zu erreichen. Diese "Weile" von dir, Premia, da mach dir mal keine Illusionen, wird mit Sicherheit viel länger verlaufen, als in den USA. Wie teuer wäre es denn, ältere Ausgaben dieses Insider Magazines von einem Comicshop zu bestellen? Ich fahre halbseitig schon auf den Felgen!!!E.B 16:17, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) * Also...Im Vergleich zu den anderen StarWarsWikis, sind wir wirklich von den Benutzern her sehr klein. Deshalb sind wir schon relativ gut dabei, so viele Artikel in der Zeit zu schreiben. Ich sehe vorallem erstmal eine Qualitätssteigerung als erste Priorität, bevor wir uns auf quantitative Beiträge Richtung der 40.000 Beiträge hangeln, denn schaut alleine mal auf die Seite Kategorie Diskussion:Stubs, was ich dort angesprochen habe. Großteils sind die stub-Vorlagen auch einfach Falsch, denn selbst auf der WP steht dazu nicht mehr, dennoch wurden dort sinnlose Stubs reingesetzt, die ich korrigieren wollte, aber die Modgamers rückgängig machte. Weiterhin sehe ich die WP als starke Kontrolle, die man wohl niemanden untersagen kann. Aber als offizieller Quelle, nur um Beiträge zu übersetzen á la Vos, halte ich für falsch. Bei kleineren Artikeln würde ich da sogar hinwegsehen, wenn man es danach kontinuierlich ändert, wie es eben mit allen Artikeln die bsw. Vos schrieb, getan wurde, denn sie wurden eben nochmal überarbeitet. Außerdem sehe ich hier wirklich nur 15 mehr oder weniger aktive Benutzer, die sich selbst aber nicht alle in die Diskussionen einbringen, was wieder weniger positiv ist. Deshalb sollte für die Jedipedia mehr Geworben werden, denn ich kenne genug Star Wars Fans, die lieber auf WP gehen, als auf die Deutsche Jedipedia! Vielleicht helfen dort ein paar mehr Artikel, der Popularität, wie es nunmal überall so ist. Es muss erstmal ein Kredit aufgenommen werden, um dem Kapitalismus (in dem Fall: die Schreibfreudigkeit) anzukurbeln! Man muss nunmal genau abschätzen, welche Wertigkeit die verschiedenen Sachen haben. Auch die WP Artikel müssen erst geschrieben werden. Meine Meinung nach dazu ist, dass man mit Hilfe der WP stubs und andere schwächere Artikel aufbessern darf, die dann je nach Stärke fest übernommen wurden. Ebenfalls für nicht deutschübersetzbare Artikel. MfG --Darth Vader 16:19, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) * @E.B: Dann soll es eben 5 - 7 Jahre brauchen. Wer hetzt uns denn? Ich bin ebenfalls absolut der Meinung, dass Qualität vor Quantität geht. 93 wird die Preise der Insider Magazine sicher kennen. Gruß, Premia Admin 16:22, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) Was kann ich denn tun, um die Popularität anzukurbeln? Ich könnte auf meinem Gymmi eine Werbung aufs schwarze Brett kleben. Hängt doch Flugblätter und so bei euch in die Wohngebiete.E.B 16:26, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) *Im durchschnittlichen deutschen Comicshop kosten aktuelle Insider-Magazine zwischen 4,99 und 7,99 Euro; ältere Ausgaben haben die oft in Grabbelkisten schon für 99 Cent bis 2,99 Euro herumstehen, da hilft im Zweifelsfall einfach fragen. Bei ebay gibt es diverse Ausgaben ebenfalls teilweise recht günstig. Ansonsten sollte es an Lesestoff und Nachschub nicht mangeln, es gibt ja nun hunderte von Büchern, Comics etc., die nur darauf warten, gelesen zu werden?! Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 16:31, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) **Nya.. am besten wäre es ja wohl, wenn man in seinen Lokalen Star Wars Laden geht, oder mal im OSWM ne kleine Anzeige schaltet... UND Vader.. einfach die Liste der stubs durchgehn, bei A anfangen und die Stubs rausnehmen, ohne vorher eine diskussion anzufangen, oder zu wissen was nun stub ist oder nicht ist nun nicht das wahre des ganzen. --Modgamers 16:32, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) @E.B: Ehrlich gesagt hast du noch genug Quellenmaterial. Für KotOR 1 und 2 kann noch erheblich mehr geschrieben werden, du hast ja die Spiele. Natürlich geht es einem nach der Zeit richtig auf die Nerven immer über ein Thema schreiben zu müssen, aber es gibt noch genug über die Spiele zu schreiben. Mir geht es in Punkto Quellenmaterial oft genauso wie dir :) Freundliche Grüße Xargon 16:38, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) * Wenn man diese Hefte extra für die Enzyklopädie zu sich legt, dann sollte man auch mal Wikipedia nach Geldern fragen, denn schließlich haben WIR davon 0 Nutzen. Wir dumme Nutzer bauen hier Netzwerke auf, die dann für Millarden gekauft werden?! @Modgamers. Die Diskussion stand da schon, somit kann man mein Vorhaben mit zwei Klicks herausfinden und auf WP mit den ebenfalls kurzen Artikeln abgleichen! --Darth Vader 16:41, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) **Es geht hier aber um ein Miteinander... und nich um ein reines.. ich habs euch ja irgendwannmal gesagt ... --Modgamers 16:43, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) ***Ich finde es von der Wikipedia durchaus berechtigt den Gewinn aus ihren Spenden allein zu behalten. Sie verbessern damit immerhin das praktische Wissen für viele Menschen aus der Welt und wir bearbeiten einen fikitiven Bereich, der zwar spannend und interessant ist, aber keinen praktischen Nutzen hat. Bitte versteht mich nicht falsch, es liegt mir keinesfalls die Jedipedia zu beleidigen! Xargon 16:46, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) #Die Wikipedia brauch ihre Spenden selber um die Server am laufen zu lassen #Die JEDIPEDIA bekommt keine spenden.. nur Werbeeinamen.. AFAIK #Wie vermessen kann man sein um die Jedi um geld anzupumpen... das ist schließlich jedem seine Entscheidung ob er Geld hierfür ausgibt... lasst mal die Kirche im Dorf. --Modgamers 16:48, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) * Weiß zwar nicht was der provozierende Kommentar zu mir sein soll. Auf jeden Fall ist mir ein kleiner Fehler unterlaufen, da ich den Kauf von YouTube durch Google, mit dem der Wikipedia verwechselt habe...Somit steht das ganze schon in einem gaaanz anderen Licht, vor allem Geldunterstützungstechnisch. --Darth Vader 17:06, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) **Wie bereits mehrfach von RC und Premia betont gibt es 1. sowohl genug Quellen, die wir noch ausschöpfen können, als auch 2. überhaupt keinen Grund, in irgendeine Hektik zu verfallen - wer sollte uns denn dafür schelten, dass wir weniger Artikel als die WP haben? Außerdem muss man ja noch dabei sagen, dass die WP nicht nur User aus den USA sondern auch z.B. aus Deutschland hat, wozu auch du, E.B, und RC gehören. Für jeden deutschen Muttersprachler ist die Jedipedia natürlich eine komfortablere Lösung, um sich über Star Wars zu informieren und/oder andere an seinem Wissen dazu teilhaben zu lassen. Was das Schreiben von Artikeln betrifft: Natürlich schaue auch ich ab und zu mal den Parallel-Artikel auf der WP an, um ein paar Anregungen zu bekommen, wie ich meinen Artikel strukturieren könnte oder welche Infos mir im Eifer des Gefechts dadurchgegangen sind. Alles nicht weiter tragisch. Allerdings wehre ich mich dagegen, einfach ohne Prüfung Informationen zu übernehmen - ihre Qualität lässt sich aufgrund der meist lückenlosen Verzahnung von Filmen und EU durch verschiedene Quellen kaum noch nachvollziehen. Was Bilder betrifft steht es uns frei, diese aus der WP zu übernehmen, solange dort eine Quellenangabe zu finden ist, die wir dann hier aufführen können. Außerdem kann ich mich persönlich auch nicht über mangelnde Quellen beklagen - Bei mir liegen noch einige ungelesene Romane und Comics, KotOR I & II bieten noch viel Material und die Neuerscheinungen bei Büchern und Spielen lassen auf weitere Infos hoffen. Lasst uns doch auch erstmal die Liste der Stubs und gewünschten Artikel abarbeiten - dort finden sich auch viele "Objekte", über die massig (deutsche) Infos vorhanden sind. Fazit: Wenn unsere Artikelstatistik weiterhin so ansteigt und auch viele neue Benutzer den Weg zu uns finden, können wir uns eigentlich nicht beklagen. Schaut man sich an, wie das letzte Jahr unseren Bestand erweitert hat, mache ich mir überhaupt keine Sorgen. Wir mögen zwar die "kleine Schwester" der WP sein, verstecken brauchen wir uns hinter ihr aber sicherlich nicht. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 17:43, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) :Ich glaube Ben hat alles Gesagt ;-)--Yoda41 19:06, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) *Kleiner Tipp noch von mir: Die Datenbank von StarWars.com ist kostenlos, frei verfügbar und als offizielle Quelle zugelassen. Gruß, Premia Admin 22:46, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) Kategorie:Vorschläge